Shahra's Ring
by Snake Staff
Summary: This is Shahra's story from before she met Sonic. It explains how she got Erazor's Lamp, how Erazor turned evil, Shahra's relationship with Erazor, and why Shahra was able to escape the Arabian Nights when Erazor couldn't. REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Service at the Palace

Shahra's Ring

This is about Shahra's previous masters and how she was able to escape the World of the Arabian Nights to befriend Sonic.

Author's Note: I do not own Shahra or the Sonic series. The storyline is mostly mine.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shahra was rubbing her master's neck. More specifically, her master was Prince Sacrebleau, heir to the throne of Persia, a.k.a. Arabia. He was King Shahryār's son, who did not resemble his father in the least. His father looked like Dr. Eggman but Sacrebleau was young, muscular, and handsome.

Sacrebleau raised his hand and said, "Slave, enough. Now I desire to ride about my city on that magic carpet. Conjure it up for me."

Shahra said quietly, "Yes, master. Your wish is my command." She raised her hand and a carpet appeared beneath Sacrebleau and it began to lift off of the ground. Shahra reluctantly flew behind it, she was still bound to the ring on the prince's finger.

King Shahryār had purchased Shahra's ring from a vendor in the marketplace for his son, without knowing what it was. When Sacrebleau rubbed some dust off of it, Shahra had come out, as is required of genies. From that day on, she had been his personal slave, tending to his every whim. She had met Erazor, the Genie of the Lamp, while in service at the palace. Whenever they could, the two Genies met in the palace gardens.

One night they had one of their secret meetings. Shahra floated down to the fountains where Erazor was waiting. She put her head on his shoulder and whispered to him, "I love you, Erazor."

Erazor replied, "Shahra, you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Aren't you worried that we'll get caught by our masters one of these times?"

"No, never."

Unbeknownst to the happy Genies, a common palace servant was watching them. He turned and ran to tell the prince and the king.


	2. Erazor's Change

Chapter 2

The next day Shahra felt her ring being rubbed. "Ah, back to being that prince's slave. Goodie," she thought sarcastically.

Shahra materialized in the room where she felt the summoning coming from. She appeared in a puff of pink smoke with her eyes closed and her head bowed subserviently and said in her usual quiet voice, "Here I am, master."

She opened her eyes and to her shock, she was in the throne room with Erazor, King Shahryār, and Sacrebleau. The prince was shaking with terrible rage while the king looked indifferent.

Prince Sacrebleau shouted, "Shahra! What is the meaning of this? Last night, one of my servants caught you and Erazor here sneaking around by the fountains! Explain yourself!"

Shahra trembled, but forced herself to speak, "Master, that's not true."

"You lie! As Genie of the Ring, I command you to tell the truth."

Shahra had no choice, "Yes it's true. Erazor and I were there on a date because we're in love."

"I knew you two couldn't be trusted. Erazor! For my last wish, I wish that you would no longer be the genie Shahra fell in love with! I wish you would be a wicked fiend!"

"No!" shouted Shahra, but it was too late.

Erazor began to spark and he squirmed inside. His formerly tan skin turned purple while his hair turned red. An evil smile appeared on his face. He threw his head back and began laughing evilly. Then he was sucked back into the Lamp.

Shahra screamed in despair while Sacrebleau laughed cruelly.

"You monster! What have you done?!!!"

"Oh, just ruined your only chance at love, I'd say."

King Shahryār, who had been quiet up till this point, decided enough was enough, "Son, I've given you a lot of freedom up until this point, but you have crossed the line! That was the sickest thing that I've ever seen!" He turned towards Shahra with pity in his eyes, "Don't worry, my dear. I can clear this up with a wish on Erazor's Lamp."

Shahra looked at him with pure joy. "Oh thank you, your highness!"

Sacrebleau shouted, "It won't be that easy! Shahra, I wish you would take Erazor's Lamp and your Ring to the middle of the desert, bury them, and return to your Ring!"

Shahra had no choice, but she looked at Sacrebleau with pure hatred as she left. "Some day, I swear you'll pay for this!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

King Shahryār could do nothing to stop Shahra from leaving, but as soon as she was gone he turned and yelled, "Guards! Take this boy and lock him up! He will spend the rest of his life in prison!"

Sacrebleau screamed as he was arrested, "Father! You'd do this to your own son!"

King Shahryār replied, "You are no son of mine."


	3. A New Mistress

Chapter 3

Shahra had had to obey Sacrebleau and had buried Erazor's Lamp and her Ring out in the middle of the desert. A few weeks of solitary confinement in the Ring was making Shahra even more miserable than before. Suddenly, she felt someone pick up her Ring. Hope came flooding back to her.

She called as loud as she could, "Please, rub the Ring!"

The unknown person holding her Ring did so. She came out in her trademark puff of pink smoke, her head bowed as before. When she looked up, she found that a pretty blonde in a pink harem outfit was holding her Ring. The girl looked lovely, but the desert winds had taken a toll. Her hair was frazzled and looked a little bleached.

Shahra said, "Thank you for releasing me, O' my mistress. I am Shahra, genie of the Ring."

The girl replied, "Oh please just called me Jasmine."

"Very well, mistress Jasmine. What is your wish?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I'm kinda hungry. Can you make food?"

"Easily mistress, watch." Shahra snapped her fingers and instantly there was a table full of food in front of Jasmine. She tore into it, due to having spent a week lost in the desert with no food. While she was doing this, Shahra began fixing her hair up. She combed it meticulously and fixed the color with another brief finger snap.

When Jasmine had finished, she asked, "So Shahra, what were you doing all the way out here in the desert?"

"My last master forced me to bury my Ring and the Lamp of my love, Erazor, out here."

"Can I help?"

"Yes, mistress. You can follow me to where I buried Erazor's Lamp."

"Alright but I have something I'd like to give you in return for your help."

"It's OK, mistress. You don't have to-."

"But I want to. And don't you have to do what I want?"

"Yes."

"OK then, it's settled. I command you to take it"

Shahra reached out and Jasmine put a small crystal in her hand. Shahra's eyes widened as she saw it.

"Do you know what this is, mistress Jasmine?"

"No, do tell."

"It is a magic-enhancing crystal. It can vastly increase the magic of its owner, but only once. For me, that would make me very powerful indeed for the granting of a single wish."

"Well then, save it for later. You might need it."

"Very well, mistress Jasmine."

"Enough with the 'mistress' bit already! My name is Jasmine!"

"I'm sorry mister-, Jasmine. I'm just used to addressing the owner of my Ring that way."

"No problem. Now, weren't we going to help you get your true love back?"

"Yes. You're right. Let's go!"


	4. Shahra's Escape

Chapter 4

Shahra and Jasmine went to the spot where Erazor's Lamp had been buried, a quick trip thanks to Shahra ability to make a magic carpet. When they got there around dusk, they found no Lamp. Shahra began to cry with despair.

Jasmine said comfortingly, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him."

"Looking for me?" a voice above them said.

Shahra and Jasmine looked up and there floated Erazor, looking smug and triumphant.

"At last I granted three wishes to the 1000th of the 1000 people who I had to grant wishes to. I'm free!"

Erazor tossed down a brain-like object to Shahra and Jasmine. They peered curiously at it.

"My Lamp," he explained, "The thing that used to hold me prisoner."

"Erazor, my love, now we can be together again!"

"I'm not who I once was. Now I wish to rule the Arabian Nights! Nothing can stop me!" Of course, you should never say that if you're an arch-villain, but that's another story.

"You're insane, Erazor! Come back to be with me and we'll be happy like we once were!"

"Never, my dear. Now if you want to help me, you can bring me the seven World Rings."

"What? Those don't even exist!"

"Goodbye, Shahra. I'm off to take over the Arabian Nights." With that Erazor vanished.

Jasmine said thoughtfully, "I've got no purpose in life. I've no friends or family."

"You have me, my mistress."

"True, but you have something that you need to do. If I recall, there is a prophecy foretelling this and that only a legendary Blue Hedgehog from another world can stop Erazor. You've got to find him and bring him here."

Shahra looked sad, "I haven't that power, mistress."

"Not yet but… I've got it! Shahra, listen closely. Use your magic-enhancing crystal and make me-gulp- a genie."

"But mistress, you'll be imprisoned forever!"

"I'll do it to help the world. Now Shahra, that's my wish, so grant it!"

Shahra reluctantly pointed her finger at Jasmine and felt the crystal increasing her power. A small bold of magic flew out and hit Jasmine. She began to glow as silver shackles snapped onto her wrists and a silver lamp appeared at her feet. She looked almost the same as before, except more radiant and insubstantial. She looked so delicate and gaseous that it appeared as if a slight breeze could blow her away. She began floating off the ground. She picked up Erazor's Lamp and her own and handed them to Shahra. She then put Shahra's Ring on her finger.

"Now then mistress Shahra, what is your wish?" Jasmine asked as she floated.

Shahra sighed reluctantly, "I wish to have the power to enter and leave the Arabian Nights."

Jasmine snapped and Shahra felt power coursing through her.

"Jasmine, you know I can't take you with me to find the Blue Hedgehog."

"I know, mistress Shahra. But take Erazor's Lamp and your Ring as things for the Blue Hedgehog."

As Shahra began dissolving from the world of the Arabian Nights, she saw Jasmine smiling. Then Jasmine's Lamp sucked her back into it.

Shahra arrived in Sonic's house and she saw him asleep on his couch. She quietly placed her Ring on his table, disappeared, and said, "Hey, wake up!" Sonic began to stir and just like that, an adventure began…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note: This marks the beginning of _Sonic and the Secret Rings_.


	5. Epilouge

Epilogue

Author's Note: The game _Sonic and the Secret Rings_ has just ended and Sonic has left the Arabian Nights.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shahra floated to the desert where she had last seen Jasmine. It was sad that Erazor had to be imprisoned for eternity, but there was no other way. She knew that one day, fate would draw her and Sonic together again. She had developed a little crush on that cute blue hedgehog. But for now, there was something that she had to do. She reached the spot and began to search. Soon, she had found Jasmine's silver Lamp. She rubbed it and in a puff of pink smoke, Jasmine appeared.

"Mistress Shahra, how good to see you again! Did you find the Blue Hedgehog and save the Arabian Nights?"

"Yes."

"Oh how wonderful! Now then, what is your wish?"

"Jasmine, I wish you were free from this Lamp forever."

Jasmine smiled with joy as her shackles fell off and her Lamp disintegrated. The two genies smiled at each other and went their separate ways, knowing that someday they would meet again. After all, they had all eternity…


End file.
